Wearing Black
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Roxas never thought that he'll be in the business industry at the young age of sixteen, especially into the shadowy syndicate that took him specifically for his magical gifts. Now he has to get used to wearing a suit, a life of luxury, and staying alive. A story of wealth, power, and temptations. NamiRokuShi VanShi SaixLarxAxel XemQua
1. A New Beginning

_Now here's something different, hopefully this won't be a difficult story to write since it's going to be a lot more about interaction than action. Now Roxas may be the central main protagonist, but that doesn't mean the other characters won't hog the spotlight sometimes. You'll also learn a lot about suits so that's a plus right there! XD LOL_

_There are quite a few pairings in this one, so I think it's only fare that I tell you what you'll be expecting._

_Possible pairings: Naminé/Roxas/Xion, Vanitas/Xion, Saïx/Larxene/Axel, and Xemnas/Aqua_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ __**W**__e__**a**__r__**i**__n__**g B**__l__**a**__c__**k**__ ~*~_

_Chapter I: A New Beginning_

* * *

Roxas felt like he couldn't breathe, regretting the times where he should've listened how to firmly wear a tie. Now it seemed like the fabric was constricting his neck, a Windsor knot to be precise. He adjusted it a little, trying not to ruin the knot while providing himself with air by pulling it slightly away from his throat. Maybe I'll pass out and die before the elevator opens, he thought utterly.

Roxas _Al Edwards _wore an onyx single-breasted suit and matching pants, a white undershirt with his collars flipped back to show his neck, and a black and gray checkered tie in a half Windsor knot. He had two button cuffs with the sleeves of his white undershirt showing, the middle two of his four-button suit were buttoned, showing a bit more of his tie and parted before his belt-line. And finally, leather made black shoes.

This was his first suit.

Roxas gulped, feeling as if it'll stop halfway because of the constriction of his tie. His deep blue eyes glanced upward at the small metal hand moving right at the number of levels in the building. The metal hand slowly went past four and headed to level five, he had a little time left before it reaches thirteen.

He looked down to marvel the sand and brown checkered stone floor, seeing his reflection perfectly through the clean stone. His hands were in his pants pockets, the cuffs retreating back slightly to reveal his wrists. It was at this point that he questioned the condition of his hair, wondering if it seemed unprofessional. Of course it wasn't professional, uncombed and shooting towards the ceiling in one direction. He never had to care about these things in his life before, but those simpler times seemed to belong only to memory now.

The metal hand passed seven and headed towards eight.

He raised his head and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the lights, brightly showing the interior of the elevator while giving it a relaxing shimmer. Probably from the neatness. Roxas was half tempted to try out his gift, to see if he could bend the light to his will like he did back at home. Practically shorted the light bulbs of their power; nearly giving his mother a heart-attack while his father panicked.

Of course they had reason to panic, because they knew what will happen to their son if anyone found out that he was gifted. Roxas was only ten at the time; he laughed and giggled while the shimmers of bright light moved to his will. His parents told him that it was a curse, ordered him to never do it again or the bad people will take him away.

But they eventually did two weeks ago, recruiting Roxas at the age of sixteen. The memory of his parents brought an ache in his stomach, forcing a tremor in his lips before he wiped those feelings away with his sleeve. They did their best, he thought. They protected him for six more years after they discovered his gift, dreading the day when he'll be taken away from their arms and forced into the business at Black Wolf.

Roxas looked back at the metal hand to see it heading towards eleven.

This was his new life now, ripped from his calm life of affection and replaced with luxury and power. His father told him to always make the best of things, to adapt to what you got and learn to use it. So now Roxas had to fill in the gap in his heart left by his parents and friends, clinging to extravagant things and possessions.

But he questioned the matter if he'll live long enough to even try. He heard the stories of the Black Wolf Corporation, the business of cut-throats and murderers that held the life of Twilight Town in the pockets of their expensive suits. Where the root of all conspiracy and back ally secrets lay, the very lives of the people in middle class are considered walking chess pieces moving where the suits think it best serves their interests.

The metal hand slowed down past twelve and crept to the final floor.

Now this was _his _life, a member of those dark tales that threatened the lives of fathers and haunted mothers of the possibility of losing their children, if they were _gifted_.

The elevator made a _ding_ sound to confirm his fate, the elevator door slowly splitting apart to welcome him to his destiny. When they opened, Roxas couldn't help but feel the foreshadowing of his reflection splitting into two. Half of him wanting to return to his old life and family while the other craved the power that would be granted to him once he steps forward.

"Welcome," A deep voice called. "Number thirteen…"

* * *

_So that's the introduction to my new fic, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you'll stick around for more. Its short, but I planned it to be so you guys can get a little taste to see if you'll like it. I rather enjoyed writing this piece; I've always had a fascination with business and suits. I guess to me, suits are the physical representation of success and wealth. Call me greedy but that's the way I see it, and I don't think anyone can complain about wanting those things. :P_

_This fic is like I said before; it's about the experience and not about the action. There will be some action here and there, but it'll mostly be about Roxas and his interactions with the other members. We'll get to see a bit more about the world Roxas lives in and his experience with adapting to his new life. _

_Thanks for reading, hope you'll leave a review on the way out! X)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners.**_


	2. Fitting into Place

_Here we go, chapter two! Hopefully this will give you guys some knowledge about the world, you'll get to see the other members really soon. Some will get more face time because of their popularity, but the most will be one member I'm starting to really like. I think his personality is interesting and his way of words are excellent. He's also not that big on formalities. That should give you a little hint. ;P  
_

_Special thanks to: __**XIIIXV**__, __**Karma's Slave**__, and __**MonMonCandie**__ for your wonderful reviews! And everyone else who favorite or alerted my story. Much appreciated. :D_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*****__~ W__**e**__a__**r**__i__**n**__g __**B**__l__**a**__c__**k **~__*****~_

_Chapter II: Fitting into Place_

* * *

Roxas took a step forward, a chill running up his spine as his leather shoe echoed throughout the room. The floor was clear as ice, pale stone glistening with gray designs that stretched across the room. The chandelier was magnificent in appearance, the onyx metal branches bearing clear glass plates with diamonds shaped like candles. It was black and pure white, the lights around the room reflecting off its beautiful surface that made it glow extravagantly.

The walls were clear black as well, Roxas able to see his blurry reflection when he glanced to the side. He marveled the twin statues towering on opposite sides of the walls. They were like fallen angels, there large arms pressed against their chest as their hands connected into a prayer. Their empty eyes looked down at the other members sitting in the table, perhaps wishing salvation on their sinful souls.

The table which the other members sat at was long and stretched across the other side of the room. The metal table was as dark and clear as the chandelier, the middle part being glass. The other members sat in fancy black wooden chairs with unique designs that shaped them and the armrests. Two of each sat across each other in a synchronize fashion and it ended with one man sitting in the far end across from Roxas. He couldn't help but notice an empty chair to his left, wondering if this was his own.

The room was slightly cold; giving Roxas goose flesh that prickled the inside of his suit. He walked in a straight line with his steps echoing embarrassingly. If anyone didn't pay attention to his presence, his footsteps would tell them immediately.

He stopped at the end of the table, his azure blue eyes staring diligently at the man across the room. If he could guess who was in charge, this intimidating man would be it. The man seemed big in stature, even if he was sitting down. His skin was tan, complementing his long silver hair that reached to the back of his neck with bangs shadowing his eyes. He had a handsome face, but it was clouded in a serious frown and piercing eyes.

The man's suit was black and unbuttoned, parting to the sides under his arms and disappeared beyond where anyone could see behind his side of the table. His undershirt was a pale shade of lavender with a plum colored tie, his collars pulled back around the tie that looped around his large neck. He had three buttoned cuffs, the sleeves of his undershirt appearing out of the open slit of his cuffs. His shirt had one right pocket and was tucked under his black pants and belt. And finally, a silver ring with a sapphire jewel around his left ring finger.

A personal keepsake, Roxas thought.

The silver haired man was silent, like a predator examining its target for any weaknesses. Roxas took a quick glance around the other members, noticing how different each individual looked from the other. They all seem to have different personas, all wearing suits that mirrored their personalities. Some stared with unfriendly gazes while the others paid no attention to him, he can already tell that he was alone here.

The silver haired man leaned forward on the table with his hands interlocking under his chin, the reveal of his piercing ember eyes startling the youngest member. When he spoke, it was like a heavy blow into your soul and it reminded you of your fragile mortality instinctively.

"Mr. Edwards… I would like to welcome you into our hospitality," the superior spoke subtly. "I appreciate your acceptance to join our organization; I can assure that you won't regret it."

Roxas would rather not think about what would've happened if he said no, didn't even consider no as an option. It was either join a powerful company and live a dark life of business or simply get a shot in the back. His father always said to choose the ladder, not the dead end.

But Roxas wondered if he'll have to present his gifts to prove his worth, hoping that his powers weren't a dead fuse that lost its spark years ago. And there was no way out; twelve gifted people with years of experience versus one with little to no skill at all. It was like putting a puppy in a cage with fighting dogs.

Roxas refocused his attention back to his new boss, watching as he leaned back into his black chair. "As a member of the Black Wolf Corporation, you'll receive special privileges and commendations during your employment. While you're here, you'll be trained to master your gifts for the benefit of the company."

The man gestured to the table in front of the new member, Roxas glancing down to see a shimmering ring in front of him. He picked up the ring and marveled its craftsmanship, turning it slightly to see twin engraved wolves circling each other in eternity. The ring was thin and pure gold with a red gem in one wolf's eye while the other had a blue gem, like opposites coexisting.

"This ring is enchanted with old magic, a small remnant of the past," the superior continued. "It regulates the inner power within you and helps store it until you need it most. It's also the symbol of your loyalty to the company, so I would not recommend losing it."

Or I'll lose my life in the process, Roxas guessed. He heard stories when he was little about ancient objects that assisted the gifted centuries ago, when almost everyone was gifted in a way.

But they've been destroyed after the cataclysm of the war between gifted families that nearly shattered the world. The remaining groups helped heal the world and separated into factions known now as the seven corporations, businesses that hold the remnants of the old world. The calamity happened a thousand years ago, humanity has thrived and adapted to the new order of things. The corporations rule everything, like dynasties.

Roxas looked up at the shadowy man across the long table, giving him a determined frown before fitting the ring on his right middle finger. The ring felt slightly cold, but the heat from his aura slowly warmed it. He felt strange, like the pressure was lifted off his shoulders and he could think clearer. Was it the ring? He turned the golden ring around his finger and noticed a faint glow around it, figured it was sucking up his energy.

"You are now the thirteenth member of the Black Wolf Corporation, young Edwards. I look forward to seeing what you'll bring to the table in the near future," the superior announced, standing up with his hands firmly in his pockets.

Roxas was stunned to see the other eleven members standing before him in seconds after their boss, feeling quite small when he noticed everyone else looking down at him. They said nothing, only giving him the gesture of acknowledgment which was standing before him.

The silver haired leader looked at the man nearest to Roxas. "Axel, would you mind escorting him to his room?"

Roxas looked over at the red haired member beside his chair, noticing how different he looks from the others. He had a slick unprofessional appearance around him, with half lit emerald eyes and a frown. He was thin and tall, wearing an unbuttoned black suit that hung loosely around his skinny body. He wore a white button undershirt that wasn't tucked under his black pants, which added to his carefree persona. Two of the top buttons of his shirt were undone, showing his collarbones.

Axel looked back at Roxas with one raised eyebrow, giving a low huff before looking back at their leader. "Sure, no problem." he answered.

Axel left his seat and walked past Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roxas flinched from the red head's touch, feeling as if his scorching hand was burning through his suit. Do other gifted people give off strange heat? He wondered if his touch was the same, he remembered some people questioning his parents if their son was having a fever. He especially remembered one of his ex-girlfriends admiring his warm touch, but Roxas would rather not think of those memories right now.

"Come on, kid," Axel said. "Let's leave this gloomy place."

Roxas proceeded to follow him back to the elevator, glancing over his shoulder nervously to see the other members waiting in silence. They were probably waiting to discuss about him once he leaves, hopefully things not having to do with killing him in his sleep. Roxas entered the elevator with Axel and watched as his fellow employee pushed the eighth level button, the circular button flashing yellow before the metal door closed.

Roxas hoped he could get to his room in silence.

"So what's your name, kid?" Axel spoke immediately.

Apparently, that's not going to happen.

Roxas looked up at the man beside him, receiving a sly smirk from the red haired adult. "Huh- Roxas, sir… Roxas Al Edwards." He stuttered.

"Sir?" Axel let out a chuckle before answering. "No need to call me that, just Axel is fine with me. Got it memorized?"

Okay, just Axel then? Roxas returned his gaze back to the elevator door, hoping that this man get's the hint that he doesn't want to talk. But convenience wasn't on his side today.

"So what's your gift, huh?" Axel pursued, unnoticing the annoyed eye roll from the blonde.

"I- huh… can bend light," Roxas muttered. "I can form things out of light."

Axel whistled, either in amazement or sarcasm. The elevator stopped suddenly and opened, Roxas being the first one to walk out while Axel casually followed. They entered a long maze of hallways, with sand colored walls and dark colored carpets along the floor, orbed lights guiding them on the ceiling as they walked in silence.

A man wearing a dark plated armored suit walked by, quickly bringing his fist to his heart and bowed as Axel went by. These must be the personal guard, Roxas thought. They serve under the leader and the other members, practically Black Wolf's private army. Roxas wondered if they'll stop and bow to him when _he _walks by, but he guessed that they'll more than likely stab him in the back than to give him their full allegiance.

After a minute of walking, they stopped at a wooden door with a roman numeral thirteen written in golden letters. Roxas waited for Axel to unlock the door and open it for him, but the red haired man only stared at him with a blank expression. Did he expect _him _to have the key?

Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat before breaking the silence. "So… this is my room?"

Without warning, Axel flung him the key. Roxas gasp and caught the key with both palms, earning a playful chuckle from the red haired member.

"Don't be such a stiff, kid," he mentioned, his hands returning to his pockets. "You'll live longer."

Roxas sighed and turned towards the door, hearing the clicking sound as he turned the key in the hole. He looked back at Axel, giving him a questionable look. The red head got the message and raised his hands mercifully, casually walking by without a word.

Roxas waited until he turned the corner before opening the door, making sure the wooden door was locked before heading any further. His mouth went agape when he witnessed another door in his path, a large metal door that looked like a safe. Roxas was in a small white corridor with only him and the two doors on opposite sides.

What now? He wondered if he'll need another key or something. He'll be a laughingstock if he crawls back to the other members and asks what to do.

The spiky haired blonde slowly moved forward until he faced the massive safe door, trying to figure out what to do next. There weren't any handles, buttons, or even a keyhole. He placed a hand on the cold surface and felt a tremor under his feet, hearing gears working inside the safe door and the walls around him. He pulled his hand away in fear, like something would snap it off if he didn't. Seconds later and the metal door opened, welcoming its owner to his new home.

Roxas stood in amazement with his lips parted, taking his first step onto the slick hardwood floor. He knew he didn't deserve this, almost believing that this was just a dream. He placed a hand on the cold metal door and closed it shut, hearing some gears locking it tightly. He looked back into his room and walked in the middle of it to fully grasp everything around him.

The living room was large, with clean hardwood floors that he could skate on. Roxas was half tempted too, but tried to occupy his thoughts with more mature topics. There was a kitchen to the left, with a built in black table in the middle while the refrigerator and other kitchen machines surrounded it. Cabinets, dishwasher, and twin metal sinks. The living room was one step down from the kitchen to the right, a large black couch facing the fireplace with a smaller couch to its left. Over the fireplace, a large flat screen television was built into the wall. Roxas would love to have fun with that.

There was a glass door leading to the balcony, a small half square area with a table and some chairs, a folded umbrella for the table in case of rain. Roxas felt empty in the head, lazily removing his suit jacket and placing it over one of the seats in the kitchen. He pulled his checkered tie off and set it aside, feeling quite relieved as he walked around the kitchen in his white undershirt.

"This can't be real," he muttered, sliding his hand over the smooth kitchen table. It was dark with patches of clouded gray and white, a table completely made out of jade or garnet.

Instincts told him to check the fridge, and he found more than he bargained for. Not only were there food and drinks of high class expectations, but the blonde's eyes were drawn towards the large bottle of red liquid in the interior of the fridge door.

"Wine?" he gasped.

There was no way he could drink this, not back home with strict parents watching his every move. He wasn't even old enough to drink legally. Did every room in Black Wolf have customary alcohol? Probably, but they didn't expect to be housing an under aged employee into their hospitality.

Roxas knew this was wrong, that his parents would be haunting his dreams if they ever found out. But they weren't around, were they?

"Well, I guess I should at least try it," he said, trying to convince himself that it was strictly professional. "No harm in taking a sip."

He grabbed the large bottle by the top and closed the fridge, taking a minute to look for the wine opener. He punctured the top and twisted it off, immediately smelling the berry aroma that tickled his nose. He pored a bit into a glass and sipped it; almost waiting to hear his parent's voices lecturing him.

His face scrunched up and his teeth clenched together, tasting the sour that burned his tongue, the bitterness left on his lips, and the chill he got when it slithered down his throat. Not what I expected, he thought. Well at least he satisfied that hint of curiosity.

He put the wine back in the fridge and explored the hallway further down past the living room, taking a quick glance into the bathroom and then into his bedroom.

When he entered his bedroom, he couldn't hold the smile that spread across his cheeks. His bedroom was extravagant as well, with a large black bed with white sheets, another flat screen on the opposite side of his bed, a glass wall with a sliding door leading to a small personal balcony, and other standard bedroom requirements.

Roxas removed his leather shoes, releasing a sigh after confiscating such weight from his body. He felt weightless, collapsing onto the soft bed and smelling the cleanliness of everything. His eyelids were heavy and his muscles felt like jelly in his skin, feeling the pressure of these recent events washing off him. He can explore a bit more tomorrow, right now he needs some sleep.

But he found that hard to achieve this night, when the mental image of his parents kept appearing when he closed his eyes.

* * *

_This chapter was Fuuuun… XD The last bit of this chapter was completely fueled by my own desires for a dream home. Roxas is one lucky dude, but I guess he wouldn't see it like that in future chapters. LOL Thanks for reading, hope you'll review too. _

_Oh and by the way, I don't condone underage drinking. This was simply for humor, a moment of a regular teenage kid going through curiosity. So don't drink until your twenty one, kids! You can wait! X)_

_I'm thinking about making the next chapter about Xemnas and his secret dinner with a certain bluenette. And then some... Hehehe! :3_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


	3. Breadcrumbs

_Now a little treat to my TerQua/XemQua fans. Hope you'll enjoy! I also would like to mention that I thought it was hilarious that two reviews said something about FMA brotherhood. I couldn't help but laugh how small our circle goes. :P _

_Special thanks to: __**AquaStormXIV**__, __**XIIIXV**__, __**MonMonCandie**__,__** Harmy52**__, and __**AKAAkira**__ for the great reviews and tips, they've helped me improve. Thanks again! :)_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~__**W**__e__**a**__r__**i**__n__**g**__ B__**l**__a__**c**__k ~__*~_

_Chapter III: Breadcrumbs_

* * *

Xemnas_ El Lucius_ let out a low groan after lifting himself up, feeling the cold sting of the metal bar on his neck. He released his strength and lowered down again, his bare feet suspended over the ground.

Forty pull-ups.

It was seven in the morning and he was almost done with his daily routine. He breathed quietly in the comfort of his private gym room in his personal quarters, wearing only his black pants. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up again, feeling the metal bar behind his neck and descended once more.

Sweat glistened off his tanned skin and the short grunts escaping his lips filled the calm room, he proceeded to do nine more pull-ups and finally landed on his feet with a thump. The coldness of the slick wooden floor felt nice on his feet, the draft from the open window sending cool kisses on his blazing flesh. Sweat drops cascaded down his neck and shoulder blades, the coldness colliding with the heat of his skin creating a powerful feeling of grand splendor.

The gym was dim and the morning rays of the sun beamed through the open windows on one side, different workout machines scattered the room and each was in the expensive category of brands. His pushups, pull-ups, and two mile run on the treadmill was done, only his time with the punching bag still remand on his list.

He walked with thundering steps towards the shaded black bag hanging on chains, a brand-new punching bag that replaced the broken one from last week. He placed a warm hand on the cold leather, his other hand clenching into a sweaty fist as he prepared to exert physical abuse to the grain filled bag. He gave it a single jab, then another, and then another. When his hands and arms returned after inflicting a blow, they hovered close to his chest in a boxing stance.

But his mind was elsewhere, his body possessed into a violent autopilot while he thought of recent events and what's to come. He had businesses to manage, stocks to calculate, people to keep a close eye on, and then _her_.

He drew his thoughts away from that sensitive territory and halted his strikes against the bag, his ember eyes glancing down at the faint lines of his veins coursing through the underside of his forearm, the cursed blood that he was born with that sealed his fate to the Black Wolf throne. The same bloodline that separated him from the woman he loved back at high school.

With a pulse in his mind, a jolt of red light discharged from one finger to the other. A black spark flashed from his thumb to his ring finger, then another red spark splitting from his pinky to his thumb and index finger. He silenced the dancing lights with a clench of his hand, dismissing his sorrowful thoughts for later as he exited the gym.

Instead, he pondered about the new member in his ranks. Roxas Al Edwards was discovered in a quiet district near Twilight Town, a place with little business opportunities but a friendly environment to raise a family. There was also a good view of the sunset.

Xemnas couldn't help but see a little of himself in the boy, some neutral respect he granted to the kid since he too was ill experienced before joining the organization. But his kindness should stop there, he knew that the boy will learn to harden his heart or fall miserably. But a hint of satisfaction made the superior smile, a new perspective on the matter.

Roxas was young, which meant that he could be taught and influenced. Xemnas could mold the boy in secret and turn him into a reliable resource. He huffed in amusement as he entered the living room, feeling a little ashamed that the dark ambitions of his family's blood were emerging through him. But only a little bit, there always was a fulfillment in being malicious at times.

He swiped the TV remote from the couch in the living room and clicked the screen on; a white flash appeared before images emerged with color. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice from the TV, glancing back to see a woman on the screen. She was speaking the news and recent public events, wearing a gray suit with a white blouse underneath. Her hands were together on the wooden table in front of her, a blazing garnet ring present around her ring finger.

Her hair was a deep ocean blue and it rained down to the back of her neck, neatly combed for public appearance. Small diamond earrings and a slick silver necklace completed her fashion, with slight traces of makeup on her stunning face.

Aqua _Los Valerie_, Xemnas' childhood friend and high school sweetheart. She was older, more mature looking, and seemed to be doing well for herself without him. His ember eyes drifted down to the garnet ring on her left hand, feeling some warmness that she still wore the ring he gave her.

"Aqua…" he whispered, feeling the guilt and sentimental feelings begin to boil.

Xemnas clicked the TV off and headed back to his room to take a shower.

* * *

The Black Wolf guards that Xemnas commanded are undyingly loyal and trustworthy to an extent; they are the descendants of poor families that the Lucius house adopted after the calamity. His family offered refuge and a future, the price being the everlasting service of their descendants. The first newborn child of every household must be trained to be a guard for Black Wolf.

Xemnas walked with twin guards on either side of him, the thought that they might be related puzzled him for a moment. But he had more important matters to contemplate over, like tonight's dinner with Aqua. He scheduled this meeting two weeks ago, unexpectedly calling her one night after several years of separation. She seemed surprised and eager while they talked on the phone; perhaps she was as eager in rekindling old candles as he was. That thought gave him hope, at least.

He exited Black Wolf and the guard on his left opened the door to his limousine, Xemnas ducking while he calmly sat down on the black leather. The door closed and the limo started moving, silence filling the small space he had to himself.

The rear section of the limo was fairly large, with equally large leather seats opposite from him and a small TV on his left. A compartment beside him carried champagne and glasses, something he hasn't yet used for private company. Xemnas left the lights off while he sat, keeping himself in the dark except for the accessional streaks of light from the city streets.

His orange eyes looked down at the compartment on the door below the window, the handle of the Colt 9mm handgun in view and in reach for serious situations.

Xemnas sighed and began loosening his black tie, sliding it off his neck and setting it aside. Then he undid two buttons of his navy blue undershirt from the collar, giving his neck some leverage while revealing his collarbones. After giving his black suit a quick brush down, he decided to leave it unbutton so his undershirt was in perfect view. Aqua loves blue.

The limo stopped with a jolt and his side door swung open momentarily, Xemnas rising up after leaving his ride. His hands immediately hid away in his pants pockets, his expression professionally stoic for the public. He arrived at a brightly lit building that was like a diamond among stones, a red carpet leading the way past glass doors that swung open by greeters in black suits.

A waiting line filled with civilians stretched on the right side of the sidewalk, the gasps and whispers of people brought amusement internally in the superior's conscious. He could hear the compliments and giggles of women gawking him as he walked by, something that he was used to since middle school.

He entered through and was welcomed by warmth and light, soft music playing from speakers on the walls with the voices of happy customers echoing the large building. His shoes tapped on the peach colored stone floor and he was met with a woman in his way.

"Welcome to _Dans__ce crépuscule_, sir," a girl in a maidens outfit greeted, bowing with a friendly smile. "We've been expecting you; I'll take you to your private floor."

* * *

When the elevator door opened, Xemnas was met with a cold breeze. Of course, being on the twentieth floor of a building might have something to do with it. He was in a rounded section with clear stone floors, glass walls presenting the beauty of the city lights. Small tables with couples surrounded him and the young waiter continued to lead him elsewhere.

Until he saw her, standing near the edge of the metal railing separating the floor from the glass wall. She was facing away from him, their table close by. She wore a white sleeveless dress that reached to her knees, pale high-heels, and her ocean hair tied into a ball with twin sticks holding it together.

When she turned, time seemed to stop. Her front blue locks waved across her azure eyes and her pale lips parted slightly, her expression as curious as he was. Xemnas heard the waiter speak nothingness and then dismissed herself, leaving them to be better acquainted.

Aqua brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before smiling nervously. "It's been awhile, Xemnas."

The silver haired superior was silent as he sat at their table, waiting for her to join him. "Six years. Six years since I took my early place on my family's throne and the last time I saw you back at school."

Aqua's smile dissipated from that reminder and sat in her seat across from him, her hands placed together on the table with her garnet ring in view. Like it was a test, Xemnas placed his left ring hand on the table to match hers. Their eyes directed towards the waiter who brought back a large bottle of wine and two glasses, both keeping silent while they were handed their drinks.

When the waiter left, Aqua took a quick sip before speaking. "You seem to be doing well for yourself; Black Wolf Corporation has been taking property left and right."

Xemnas would rather not talk about work during this special night, particularly his own agendas. He didn't want to explain himself for his dark misdeeds, violent moments for the company, and the times he had to take someone's life. He feared that he was following the same dark path as his father's before him.

"You receive information well, since you work for a news program," he spoke calmly.

Aqua's cheeks flourished and her eyes looked away in embarrassment, an innocent smile growing on her lips. "You've seen me on TV?"

"Every morning," Xemnas muttered directly, pulling off his high school charm.

His hand crept across the table and rested over hers, feeling the smooth milky skin of her hands once again. But it lasted for only a second, feeling a twinge in his gut as Aqua's hands slid away from his. He looked up, his ember eyes meeting with her fragile blue ones.

"You've changed… I can see it," she mentioned, closing the tension around them even tighter.

"So have you," Xemnas retorted.

Aqua sighed and turned her head towards the city lights outside. "But what bothers me are the things that _haven't _changed."

Now she's being sentimental again, he thought. He could say that not all things have changed about her, which was a positive. Were there problems before their separation, or is she talking about something else? Aqua was the only woman who could challenge him when it comes to verbal confrontation, another one of her strong willed attributes that Xemnas loved and hated.

"Are you talking about me or my heritage?" he questioned with authority, sipping his wine to calm his nerves.

The waiter returned and the two fell silent again, watching as the maiden placed a small basket of steaming bread for appetizer. Aqua quickly swiped a piece of bread in a familiar matter and began eating it with precise snaps, proving that she was still the same blue haired girl since middle school. One recognizable sign that she was angry was her tendency to eat more, something like comfort food. She was blessed that she didn't gain any weight from it, considering that Xemnas was mostly the cause of her boiled temper back in their youth.

Even though this was a serious conversation, the silver haired superior couldn't help but smile while he took another taste of his drink. But his smile disappeared when he noticed that she was on her second bread piece already, a sigh escaping his lips from her immature behavior.

"If you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat soon," he joked, repeating a line he said multiple times in high school.

Aqua ripped another piece of bread with her teeth, like a hungry fox. "I still have the same amount of metabolism; you were no different back in high school."

Xemnas liked where this was going, a direction towards high school would be an amusing turn away from their previous discussion. He just had to lure her in a bit more before completely changing the subject, something more personal and closer to home.

"That's only because I was addicted to your cooking," he said with a smile, shooting another charmed bullet to her heart.

Aqua blushed again and turned away from him, her lips crunching into a pout while she tried to shake off his flattering remark.

A direct hit, he thought.

"Like I said before, some things haven't changed about you," Aqua muttered, taking her fourth piece of bread. "Like your conniving sweet-talking."

"Seems to be working for me," Xemnas retorted, leaning over the table with a mischievous smile.

In a quick motion, Xemnas plucked the bread from Aqua's hand and retreated back to his chair. His challenging eyes stared at her while he calmly bit down on the bread, displaying his inner childish behavior that he had buried away in his heart for so long. The blue haired maiden watched him with narrowed eyes and took the final bread piece from the basket.

"Not so professional now, huh?" she muttered.

Xemnas used a napkin to wipe his lips before he spoke, returning to his stoic expression. "I'm always professional, Aqua. It just changes when I'm after something… or some_one_."

Aqua glanced at him with a sad frown before looking away to drink her red wine, the mood in the air shifting to something Xemnas didn't like. It was silent for a moment, almost to the point of awkwardness. He waited for an answer as he watched her with half lit eyes, examining her every motion for a clue to what she's thinking.

"You still think you can get everything you want?" Aqua finally spoke, her question sounding more personal than an interrogation.

Xemnas took this moment to think, contemplating on a good answer while speaking the truth._ Yes_ would be arrogance and _no _would be doubtful, both being the wrong choice. He knew he could get most things in life. Money, power, women, respect, it was all in his grasp. But they all have their expiration date; none of them could heal the wound in his heart that was left after leaving her that fateful day. She held the fragment, and it could easily be crunched up like a piece of bread.

"No… just the things I need," he answered, for once, every bit of emotion true in his words.

* * *

It all happened too fast and in a blur; in one recollection, he was offering Aqua a ride home because she came to dinner in a taxi, and in the next memory, he was walking her to her hotel room. Then everything cascaded down and the world ended around them, leaving only him and Aqua in the bedroom.

It was dark and the heavens decided to pour rain outside, the droplets tapping Aqua's window wall while creating a moving abstract from the city lights that shined down over the floor. Aqua was the first to fall on the bed, the creaking of the bedsprings breaking the rain's tapping music for an instant. Her hands moved elegantly in the darkness and she pulled him over her by his collars, Xemnas barricading his arms beside her shoulders.

His pale locks tickled her cheeks and her hands coursed to the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. His body felt warm and his soul melted back to his teenage self, kissing his girlfriend after school during the sunset. Back when she called him by his real name, held him with the promise to never let go, and when she saw him for himself.

But their lips separated and Xemnas was brought back to the cold room in the middle of the night, his ember eyes looking down at the adult woman below him. Not a school uniform but a white dress, not a carefree smile but a pleading frown, her skin gleaming with moonlight blue instead of sunset orange.

Aqua's delicate hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt, the scent of alcohol escaped their lungs and blurred their thoughts with each inhale. Xemnas shuttered from the spidery touch when she traced her fingers up his bare torso.

Xemnas' right hand moved to her waist, clenching the white fabric of her dress before tracing his fingers to the bottom of her stomach. His eyes drifted up to meet hers, the blue maiden's arms stretching up as a sign to continue. From his grip on her dress on her stomach, he began to slowly lift it up over her head and arms.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, he knew he made a mistake.

Xemnas sat up from the bed, pinching the space between his eyebrows as his mind tried to recover lost data from yesterday. He took a look around the room, knowing that he was in a four-star hotel by the luxury of the bedroom. A king sized bed that he slept in, TV on the wall opposite of the bed, a window wall with a view of another building across the street, and his clothes littering the carpet floor. It was gloomy this morning, the dark clouds covering the sunrise that should've beamed through the room.

He recovered most of his clothes with exception of his missing undershirt, having to wear his black suit that felt uncomfortable on his bare skin. His ears finally picked up the sounds of running machines outside the door with clanks of cookware, his guess being that someone was in the kitchen making breakfast.

He checked himself in the mirror, seeing his reflection wearing everything but his navy blue undershirt. He sighed in annoyance and proceeded out the room, walking silently down the small hallway with his attention focused on the sounds in the kitchen. His right hand flexed on his side, red and black sparks discharging in his palm. His expression darkened and his muscles tensed under his clothes, preparing to take a life if necessary.

He turned the corner and his body relaxed immediately, the sparks in his hand dissipating. Aqua was looking away from him, humming a song while she held a frying pan over the kitchen stove. The smell of eggs was in the air and Xemnas' mouth began to water.

But he was stunned to find out what happened to his shirt, seeing the blue haired woman wearing it loosely around her petite body. It was overly large, the collars covering little of her neck while the shirt reached to her bare thighs.

"Morning," she greeted, making the superior jump.

Aqua turned to him with a warm smile, holding a wooden spoon in one hand with the frying pan in the other. "Would you like your eggs scrambled, as usual?"

As usual, she remembered that Xemnas proffered his eggs scrambled back in their childhood? He continued to look over her with a raised eyebrow, his hands retreating back to his pockets.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aqua giggled, returning back to her cooking.

The superior took this moment to walk up behind her and place his arms over the kitchen table, trapping the bluenette inside. "You know, I'm going to need my shirt back." He whispered.

"You can have it back when I find something nice to wear today, I'm not going to get my dress dirty while I make breakfast," she explained quickly, trying to keep a qualified tone. "We should take it slow this time, our relationship."

Too late for that, Xemnas thought.

He flinched when he felt something rub his leg, hearing a low running sound near his feet. He gazed down to see a black and brown striped tabby cat rubbing the couple's legs, circling between their ankles while purring vigorously. Xemnas raised an unenthusiastic eyebrow.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's Terra, my roommate."

* * *

_I really don't know why this took me so long, I did so many reedits and I'm still skeptical on it. I hope it wasn't too bad. But don't worry; we'll head back to Roxas to see how he's doing. I think I do my best describing situations from his point of view. :/_

_Now if you'll excuse me, I have a full moon to howl at. ;3 _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


	4. Dangerous Games

_Now back to Roxas! _

_Special thanks to: __**MonMonCandie**__, __**XIIIXV**__, __**Animeluv3**__, __**AKAAkira**__, __**Otherguy14**__, and__** Kiome-Yasha**__ for the great reviews! I appreciate the feedback on the last chapter. :)_

_And yes, I do howl at the moon. Don't look at me wired; we all have hobbies. :3_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ __**W**__e__**a**__r__**i**__n__**g**__**B**__l__**a**__c__**k**__ ~*~_

_Chapter IV: Dangerous Games_

* * *

It's been two weeks since Roxas first joined the organization, since then he's learned quite a lot about how the world works in a business standpoint. Thankfully, he was always good at math which helps in these situations.

He learned that each member owns a company or property, with layers of strings covering their tracks as they control their assets from the shadows. This brought concern to Roxas, being the only member with nothing to call his own. And it didn't help that each member was a complete stranger to him, he hardly saw them outside the meeting room. The only person he knows by name is Axel, and even that didn't stretch too far.

"Mr. Al Edwards?"

Roxas snapped out of his meditation and nearly jumped off his seat. He was in the middle of eating lunch at the Black Wolf dining room when he was interrupted by a maid, the young girl looked just as frightened as he was from his blunder. She was cute, Roxas admitted. She wore a black and white maid's outfit with short brunette hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roxas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just spacing out, didn't mean to scare you."

The young maiden waved her hands in plea and her cheeks flourished. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have interrupted you but I was sent to bring you a message, Mr. Al Edwards."

Roxas still hasn't gotten used to being called by his last name, especially from people his own age. He had to keep reminding himself that he's a member of a powerful organization and had an authority over most of the workers. But it didn't help that all the maidens and female workers talked about him behind his back, like a bunch of high school girls giggling in the hallways.

"What message and who's it from?" he questioned.

"From one of your fellow members, Mr. Los Valerie," the maiden answered, returning to her respectful tone and stature. "He would like to meet you outside the building."

"Why?"

The maiden bowed as if she failed a task. "I do not know; the information belongs only to you once you meet him."

Roxas sighed under his breath and stood from his seat, taking a moment to fix his checkered tie and dismiss the maid. In a moment's notice, a waiter recovered the leftovers of his lunch and took it away. He felt kinda lazy, letting everyone else do the tasks that would've been his chores back home.

He walked out of the dining room and headed down the long white hallway leading to the building's entrance, noticing the guards bowing to his presence when he walked by their posts. As he walked, he caught an intriguing site near the elevators. He saw two familiar men whispering in secret, one with ruffled rose pink hair and gray suit while the other was much older with long platinum hair and green eyes. The senior man was speaking in a hissing tone which suggested some seriousness in their discussion, while the pink haired man responded calmly with his hands together behind his back.

Those two are gifted members; I've seen them in the meeting room, Roxas thought.

As if they heard his mental thought, the two business men turned their heads towards Roxas and halted their tongues. Both displayed a displeasing frown towards the nosy blonde, the senior man whispering a remark while the other man smirked mischievously. Roxas gulped and returned their disapproving expressions with his own, until he collided into something soft.

He stepped back and was ready to apologize when he recognized who he stumbled with, blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized _where _his face collided with.

A woman with slick blonde hair and cyan eyes, showing another displeasing frown towards him. She had two long distinct strands that were antennae-like, a slim hourglass figure with her hands placed on her hips, and cat-like eyes that looked down at him like a dangerous predator ready to pursue a mouse. She wore a black-blue suit and half thigh length skirt, dark leggings covering her prime legs down to her black high-heels. A button or two were undone and revealed her black blouse and single diamond necklace, the sleeves of her suit pulled back to her elbows with a silver ring on her ring finger.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" the woman hissed, snapping the boy back to the situation.

Roxas gulped a lump and prayed that she didn't notice the redness on his cheeks. "Oh, I- huh… I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

The woman raised a single blonde eyebrow and tilted her head. "Hey, you're that new kid, aren't you?"

"Y- Yeah, number thirteen, Roxas Al Edwards," Roxas introduced respectfully.

The woman shrugged away his kind response and proceeded to walk passed him, frightening the blonde as she gave him a little pinch on the cheek. It hurt like hell, but it only deepened the redness on his face and he was left rubbing his sore cheek. He could've sworn that he felt a shock from her touch, like feeling the electricity pass between another person who's been skating on the carpet in their socks.

"Try not to get on my bad side, okay, pumpkin?" the woman advised, walking down the opposite direction of him.

Roxas felt like an idiot, acting like a scared puppy in the presence of an alpha female. After spending two weeks in this risky business, he's grown accustom to comparing the organization to an actual wolf pack in the wild. Among the other members, he would consider himself an omega, the lowest ranking member of the pack that hardly gets the scrapes out of the meal.

When he exited the building, he was met with stray raindrops tapping at his hair and shoulders. It's been raining forever it seems, Roxas missed the afternoon warmth of his home.

There was a limousine parked right in front of the entrance, two more familiar members standing before him. Axel was one of them, his blazing red hair making it easy to spot him from any crowd. The other was a man Roxas never spoken to before; he was tall with long frayed blue hair and a noticeable scar shaped like an X between the bridge of his nose and extended down under his eyes and touched his eyebrows. The scar made him look menacing, an opposite magnet that pushed away any positive energy.

The scarred man wore a dark gray striped suit with a white undershirt, a navy blue tie and black leather shoes finishing his attire. Roxas could tell that this man was serious about appearance, with no buttons loosened and the strictness of his clothes. His hands were behind his back and he stared at the blonde with narrowed orbs of yellow.

"Glad you finally made it," the blue haired man spoke in a venomous tone. "I see that punctuality isn't your strong suit since you took your time in getting here."

Before Roxas could explain himself, Axel stepped between the two and blocked the blue haired man's daggered gaze on the newest employee.

"I'll take it from here, Saïx," Axel chuckled, speaking rather playfully to the scarred man. "I'll give you my full report when I come back."

The man named Saïx gave the redhead a challenging glare, and then he silently walked passed the two employees into Black Wolf.

Roxas kept his gaze back at the entrance, wondering if he'll ever meet someone without irritating them from the start. He felt a prick on the side of his head and he turned with a frown, seeing Axel as the culprit for flicking him. The redhead smirked and gestured the blonde to follow him into the limousine.

"Don't get dispirited about him, he's always that moody," Axel explained as Roxas entered the vehicle. "That's Saïx _Los Valerie_; he's the second in command under the superior's orders."

A guard closed the door and the limo started moving, leaving Roxas in the quiet space as he examined the interior with curious eyes. There was a TV box on one side and a compartment of champagne and glasses on the other, Axel sitting on the opposite seats across from him. The spiky redhead leaned back and stretched his arms out over the black leather, getting ready to reveal a discussion.

"Looks like you'll be taking on your first assignment today, Roxas," he stated with enthusiasm. "It's time to show your stuff and prove your worth."

This truly was like a wild wolf pack; having to verify your contribution to the ranks while exposing your weaknesses to the leader, giving him the option to accept or kill you right there and then. Roxas gulped and felt the blood rushing through his veins, an eager anticipation inside of him waiting to show that he's capable of anything.

Axel grabbed the remote from his side and clicked the television on, revealing a pretty woman speaking the morning news. She had blue hair and ocean eyes, an elegant voice to match her perfect smile. The woman talked about stockholding charts and the leading investments in revenue. Then a digital image appeared beside the woman of a photograph, a plump looking man with short blonde hair and facial features. His name was Alan _Li River_.

"This man is the owner of a small trading company and a five-star restaurant called _Dans__ce crépuscule_," Axel explained, breaking Roxas away from the news. "We fear that he might have too much on his plate, so we would like to take control over one of his businesses."

Roxas kept silent but he was already brainstorming the situation. So Black Wolf takes interest in certain owners of large industries and properties, keeping the power strictly in their hands whenever someone tries to succeed over their limits.

"Do I have a choice between the two?" Roxas questioned.

"In my opinion, its best to go after something smaller," Axel answered with a sigh, looking out the window into the drenched city streets. "So the restaurant ownership should be more in your game. Actually, our superior visited the building two days ago for further investigation and decided to make it your first assignment."

Roxas has never been into a high class restaurant before, he felt excited to experience the luxury. Immediately, his thoughts explored decisions and plans in taking this property. But he quickly stopped and felt guilty, wondering if he's slowly becoming a conniving schemer like the rest of the members. But then again, he would rather become something more than to end up in a corner, even if that something is malice.

Roxas came back to reality when the limo halted in front of a small building, the name _black Sheep's Hotel_ written in bold letters over the entrance.

"Unfortunately, I won't be the one assisting you on this assignment," Axel admitted. "But I couldn't think of anyone else better suited in teaching you then him."

Who's _him_, Roxas thought. A guard opened Roxas' passenger door and the hesitant blonde stepped out, worrying the fact that he'll be going in alone without Axel. At least he knows Axel well enough to trust him in a trivial way.

He looked back to see Axel peering out of a window, giving him a friendly smirk. "Don't let me down, kid! I'd hate to lose a bet!"

In a moment's notice, the limousine drove off while leaving Roxas alone with a guard. The armored guard bowed and led him into the building, walking straight into the nearby elevator without greeting the female receptionist. The lady had a disconcerting expression as she saw the two, perhaps already informed of the arrival of a Black Wolf employee. Did she think he was dangerous?

When the elevator opened again, the faceless guard led the way down a small hallway. The hotel was fine in Roxas' opinion, with reddish carpets and good air conditioning. The guard stopped at the tenth door on the left, standing by the wooden door as he waited for Roxas to open it.

Roxas released a sigh and silently fixed his tie again, trying his best to look presentable. He gripped the golden knob and twisted, opening the door to be welcomed by warmth and smoke.

His blue eyes scanned the room; dark red carpets, black furniture shaped like an L and a glass table in between, a sliding door leading to a balcony, and a small kitchen. But the star of the show was the pool table near a city view window, with a suited man facing away from him.

He wore a taupe brown suit and pants, black shoes, and the exposure of his collars revealed his undershirt to be white. His hair was platinum and was Caesar cut while his ears had helix piercings. The man turned towards Roxas to reveal more of his appearance. He had minor beard and mustache, a goatee the same color as his hair. His three button suit was refined and he had a striped auburn brown and sand colored tie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Edwards," he greeted, speaking in a sophisticated accent.

Roxas felt perplexed; this was the first member to address him properly other than Axel. This man looked cunning and swift, his electric-blue eyes analyzing his visitor's every move.

The platinum blonde man turned his attention back to the pool table and grabbed a cue off a rack, rubbing chalk on the tip. He still had a smile on his face, like he was enjoying the game before it even started.

"Care for a friendly game while we talk?" he addressed again.

What is this? Roxas was busy theorizing as he walked over to the table, picking out the smallest cue off the rack as he tried to think of a way out. The wooden cue was slick in his hands and he mimicked the man's gesture of rubbing chalk on the tip.

He took a chance and spoke. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Luxord _Vos Bradford_, at your service," the man replied, standing across from him at the table.

Roxas glanced down at the pool table, seeing all fifteen colored billiard balls designed in a triangle with the eight-ball centered in the middle. The white cue ball was on Luxord's side, ready to break and start the game. It was a standard pool table, but Roxas could smell smoke in the air.

Luxord pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in between his front teeth. "Would you mind?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head and Luxord lit his cigarette with a lighter. He couldn't understand why people loved the taste of poison in their lungs, or the intoxicating smell they produced.

"Do you know the rules?" Luxord questioned, almost in a double meaning sort of way.

Roxas was quiet for a moment. He was trying to figure out this man's agenda and wondered if he was his assistant. He didn't look the type, more like the dealer handing the cards rather than the one receiving them.

Luxord bent over the table with his cue positioned in his hands, using his left hand to steady the end while the right readied to strike the white ball. In truth, Roxas didn't know all the rules of the game and didn't have any particular skill in it. In a deafening clash, Luxord struck the cue ball and smashed it into the triangle, the numbered balls scattering across the green table. With a quick look, none of them fell into the six pockets, which was a good thing for Roxas.

"Your turn," Luxord spoke, snapping Roxas out of his gaze.

He felt nervous, already predicting the embarrassment if he didn't perform well enough. He scanned for the cue ball and saw an opportunity to knock a whole seven into a pocket; he'd be a fool to miss this chance. He struggled to get the balancing right with the cue stick, slipping the wooden end off his left hand as he tried to maneuver it. He mimicked Luxord again, having it over his thumb and circling his index finger to hold it. With a straight shot, he knocked the cue ball into the seven and pocketed it.

He heard a whistle and looked up at Luxord, who was leaning against the wall as he observed. "You play the game quite well, you go again." He acknowledged.

Roxas sighed and positioned himself for another shot, finding a more difficult angle to shoot from. He couldn't find an opening, the best he could do is hope for a ball to rebound into a nearby pocket. He struck again and found no results.

"So, let us discuss our job for the next month or two," Luxord spoke calmly, taking his turn. "I assume that you are aware of Mr. River's growing business and our mission to claim it from him?"

"I've chosen to go after his restaurant," Roxas stated, watching as his opponent readied to strike the cue ball.

Luxord displayed a growing smile from that response, like he was hoping for it. With a quick thrust, Luxord shot a striped three into a pocket. "That's good; it'll be a good establishment under Black Wolf's control. It's one of the most expensive dining restaurants in Twilight Town. But still risky."

Roxas caught the important part of his sentence and questioned it. "What do you mean?"

Luxord made another shot and nailed a striped four into a pocket, tipping the score in his favor. "The owner has a lot of enemies, which makes him equally hazardous. He has his own private bodyguards protecting him and his daughter, Naminé _Li River_; he might be paranoid as well, which is a negative on our part."

He has a daughter, Roxas thought. He could imagine the pressure she must be feeling, having to walk around with bodyguards all around her. Was she the same age as him?

Roxas dismissed those thoughts as he prepared for his turn. "What's our plan, aren't we just going to deal with legal paperwork to own the place?"

Luxord chuckled. "No, we would like to keep this whole thing in the dark. Instead, we'll have to negotiate with him in person, convince him to make a pact between Black Wolf and his restaurant."

Roxas made a shot and missed, his teeth clenching from his failed attempt. He watched with narrowed eyes as his fellow member readied to take a shot across the table.

"That sounds like a dangerous move," Roxas muttered. "He doesn't look the type to just submit and rollover."

Again, Luxord pocketed another striped ball. "That's when a little persuasion is in order; some _Kolakeia_."

At that point, Roxas began contemplating possibilities. This was a dodgy game he was playing; he had to be precise in his actions if he wants to survive. He needed something to latch on, a key move to winning this battle between him and Mr. River. But he was just a kid, how could anyone with a sensible mind entrust him with business arrangements and opportunities?

"Let me remind you of something," Luxord interrupted, getting the blonde's full attention. "You are a member of Black Wolf, the corporation that rules over this city and nearby towns. You have privileges that no one else can afford, an invisible status granting you anything you want. So I suggest you take advantage of that."

That was helpful advice, Roxas admitted.

"But there's one more thing I need to remind you before we progress in our discussion."

Roxas felt something twist in his stomach, like he was about to hear something troublesome. He watched with serious eyes as the man before him struck another ball into a pocket, decreasing the chances of Roxas winning this perilous game. Like a sinister foretelling of the days to come.

"I'm not just your partner," Luxord confessed, exhaling smoke from his lips. "You see, I also want this restaurant for _myself_."

* * *

_Uh oh, someone is in trouble, poor Roxas can't get a break. Hope you all liked this chapter, cuz I had fun writing it. I'm a big fan of pool, (even though I'm not all that good at it) so I added a little bit of that in this chapter. I think it's perfect for Luxord! XP _

_By the way, this story features disposable characters with original names, so don't get discouraged. I'll keep where the interesting things lay, with the main characters. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you can. It's much appreciated. :3 _

_Kolakeia is a _rhetoric word meaning "Flattery or telling people what they want to hear".

_Well guys, I'll be taking another vacation for the next two weeks. I'll be in Indiana, helping my grandparents on their farm. But don't worry; by time you read this, I should be already half way through my vacation. Meanwhile, I'll be contemplating the next chapter. Later! :D _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


End file.
